Love Sick
by mickys411
Summary: When Egon ends up in the hospital after eating the Valentine's day meal she prepared, Jeanie feels guilty thinking she gave him food poisoning
1. Chapter 1

The month of February is usually a chilly time of the year in the city of New York.  
However, the is one day in that particular month that makes everyone feel warm hearted.  
That day of course is Valentine's day.  
On the day when couples whether dating, engaged, or married, not just in New York, but all over celebrate their love for each other either by the simpliest romantic gestures of giving flowers and candy to their sweethearts to the finest pieces of jewelry.  
That day was also on the minds of the ghostbusters, as they were driving back to the firehouse after catching several class 5 roaming vapors at a bowling alley.  
Peter of course was throwing on the romantic charms 100% for his soon-to be-wife Dana.  
"I hope it's a quiet night on Valentine's Day.  
I've made dinner reservations for Dana and I at the new place in Little Italy, follow by a carriage ride around Central Park," he said.  
"I know what you mean, I don't want disappoint Grace, by canceling our date.  
I got tickets for the two of us to see La Bouhme," said Winston from the driver's seat, talking about his girlfriend.  
"Jenny and I are going to see a show ourselves at the planterium, then have an indoor picnic of Chinese at her place," said Ray, reffering to his new girlfriend.  
"What about you Spengler?  
You and Jeanie have any plans?" Peter asked his fellow ghostbuster Egon, who asked, "Plans for what?"  
"Valentine's Day," Ray, Peter and Winston all answered at the same time.  
"Don't tell me you forgot all about it," said Ray.  
"Jeanie won't be happy if you do," Winston added with a laugh.  
"Egon, as a guy who's been in this position, let me give you these two little words of advice.  
Don't blow it," said Peter.  
"Those are three words Venkman," Egon corrected.  
"You catch on quick."  
"And for your information, I's quite well aware that Valentine's Day is coming up.  
I actually got Jeanie a pair of pink earring studs.  
I put them in the top drawer of my nightstand to keep them safe."  
"That's very nice Egon, said Ray, who then added, By the way, nobody better not touch the chocolates I have in my nightstand drawer.  
They're for Jenny."  
"Do you two have any plans?" asked Winston.  
"Jeanie has invited me to have dinner at her apartment," Egon answered.  
"What place are you taking out from?" asked Peter.  
"She's going to cook."  
"Well, let's hope she's as good as a cook as Dana, otherwise, you're in for a lot of trouble."  
Egon respond by giving Peter a rather dirty look.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Jeanie can cook and if not just pretend to like it."  
Neither Egon, nor did Winston or Ray say a word to Peter on the rest of the ride back to the firehouse.

A few days later, Valentine's Day arrived.  
And while the ghostbusters hoped it would be a quiet day, to their surprise, they had gotten busy in the later part of the day as they captured ghosts in not one but two places.  
The first stop being a jewelry store in the diamond disitric, where the team caught two fully torso apprations, followed by two roaming vapors at a flower shop, where the ghostbusters were giving not just payment, but four small boquets of flowers as well.

When they returned to the firehouse, the ghostbusters got themselves ready for their dates, but not before dropping the ghosts off into the containment unit of course.  
As we when up the stairs, Egon felt a slight pain in his stomach.  
"You OK there Egon?" Winston asked.  
Egon held his side and answered, "I'm fine.  
I might had pulled a muscle on the job.  
Nothing to be concerned about."  
"Alright then."  
The four ghostbusters got themselves cleaned up, changed and ready for their dates.  
Winston drove Ecto-1 to Grace's apartment, while Ray rode on a bus to Jenny's place, while Peter took a cab to Dana's as Egon did the same to get to Jeanie's apartment, with the flowers and earrings in hand.  
On the ride over, Egon once again felt the tinge of pain in his side.  
He took a few breaths and it stopped, as he also reassured himself that it wasn't nerves about his date, but a pulled muscle.  
Thankfully the pain ended once the cab pulled up in front of Jeanie's place.  
Egon got out of the cab, paid the driver and entered the complex.  
Since there was no elevator, he had to walk up the stairs, causing the pain to return yet again.  
Thankfully, Egon managed to get the pain under control once he made it to Jeanie's floor, which was a good thing for him, as it was the second level.

Egon then walked up to Jeanie's place and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Jeanie spoke from behind the door.  
"It's me Jeanie," Egon answered.  
Jeanie opened the door and a smile appeared on her face.  
"Good evening Jeanie," said Egon, with a smile as well.  
"Good evening Egon.  
Come in, said Jeanie, leading him inside saying, Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes."  
"That's fine, said Egon, as he handed her the gifts, Happy Valentin's Day."  
Oh Egon, how sweet of you.  
Thank you," said Jeanie accepting the earrings and the flowers, which were her favorite, pink carnation.  
"I've got something for you to."  
Jeanie invited Egon into living room, and handed him a boxed red heart with a small stuffed bear in the middle.  
"I know you're a real sucker for chocolate.  
Happy Valentine's Day," she said handing him the gift.  
"Yes I am.  
Thank you," he said, accepting the item.  
Jeanie then went into the kitchen to finish preparing the meal.  
Egon asked if he could lend a hand, and she gave him the task of setting the table.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Egon had the dinning room table set up, Jeanie told him that the food was ready to be served.  
The two ate a simple but wonderful dinner of salad, spaghetti, meatballs and garlic bread, and sparkling water.  
At some point during the meal, Jeanie said to Egon, "Remember a few weeks back when we saw "Lady And The Tramp?  
"Of course," Egon answered.  
"Well, since we ate having spaghetti, I was thinking maybe..."  
"Say no more, I'll do it.  
But let's keep this between us."  
The two then renacted the scene from the film, as they shared a pasta noddle, ending up with a kiss.  
"You have to admit it was a cute movie.  
You even cried when Trusty got hit by the van," said Jeanie.  
"I wasn't crying.  
A bug flew in my eye and when I took my glasses off, someone threw a good and plenty into my other eye," Egon pointed out.  
"Whatever you say."  
Jeanie began to giggle slightly as she knew Egon had made up what he said, due to the fact that he had a slight blushing on his cheeks.

Jeanie and Egon spent the rest of dinner into dessert, which was a slice of chocolate silk pie she had ordered from a nearby bakery that the two split talking telling stories about their past.  
"And Venkman emerged from the pool completely naked, and his trunks were floating on top of the pool," said Egon, telling a story about Peter from their college days.  
Jeanie nearly fell out of her chair as she burst out laughing and said, "Oh my god.  
I wish I was there with a camera."  
"I was."  
"You have pictures?"  
"That's for me to know and for Venkman to find out.  
But I'll let you in on a secret, I have them in the top drawer of the filing cabinet in the lab.  
I'm saving them for blackmail."  
"Egon Spengler you little sneak."  
Egon chuckled a bit with a smile.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell Venkman," Jeanie replied.

After they finished eating, Egon gave Jeanie a hand with cleaning up, including the dishes.  
While he bend down to put the plates into the dishwasher, the pain in Egon's side returned.  
In fact, it came and went during the evening, but tried his best not to think about it.  
However, Jeanie took notice, as she saw him place his hand on his side.  
"Are you OK?" she asked.  
"I'm fine, I pulled a muscle on the job earlier," Egon replied.  
"Try using an ice pack when you get back to the firehouse."  
"I will."  
After the two cleaned up the dinning room and all the dishes were put away, Jeanie took Egon's hands and said, "Thank you for giving me the best Valentine's Day ever."  
"My pleasure.  
And thank you for a wonderful evening," said Egon.  
"Happy Valentine's Day."  
"Happy Valentine's Day."  
Jeanie and Egon then shared a small but lovely kiss, as the two decided to call it a night.  
Egon said Goodnight to Jeanie as he left the apartment with his gift from her under his arm, and left with a smile on his face.  
However, as he walked down the stairway, the pain returned once more, a this time a bit sharper than it was earlier.  
Egon decided that the pain would increase if he walked anymore, so he hailed a taxi.  
Once he got back to the firehouse, Egon placed an ice pack on his side, at the advice of Jeanie.  
And while it did help him a bit, the pain countinuded on through out the night, even as he tried to sleep.

The next morning, each of the ghostbusters talked about their date nights.  
Ray explained the show at the planetarium was canceled due to a flood, caused by faulty sprinklers, but the movie theater a few blocks away had an Abbot and Costello film festival going on, followed by burgers at a diner, but he and Jenny had a fun evening.  
Like his fellow ghostbuster, Winton's plans got scrubbed as well, as Jessica and Christopher's babysit was sick, so his and Grace's Valentine's Day consisted of pizza take-out movies, and arts and crafts, but all in all, the evening was enjoyable, and he said he could get a refund on the tickets for another time.  
Peter gushed about how great his date with Dana was from the violinist that played for them while they ate, to the moonlight carriage ride.  
Egon said that he and Jeanie had a quiet, but wonderful evening, just the two of them.  
"Say how's that pain in your side?" Winston asked.  
"It's actually worse than it was yesterday.  
Must had been all that walking I did going up and down the stairs at Jeanie's place," Egon answered.  
"You know come to think of it, you do look a bit pale and tired looking.  
And I'm not joking," Peter pointed out.  
"Peter's right about that,you do look rather feverish.  
You might be coming down with something, Ray added, as he placed his hand onto Egon's forehead and said, "Head feels slightly hot.  
"Maybe Jeanie's cooking didn't agree with you," joked Peter.  
"Jeanie's cooking has nothing to do with it Venkam," said Egon, as he got up from his chair to empty his bowl and cup, which were still full of cereal of coffee as he didn't have much of an appatite that morning.  
As he stood up, the pain returned.  
Judging by the look on his fellow ghostbusters face, Ray told Egon, "I think you should take it easy today, and set the jobs out."  
"Yeah man, why don't you get some rest.  
Maybe you'll feel better," Winston suggested.  
"Don't be a hero and go busting sick like you did the last time," Peter pointed out, reffering to the time Egon went on several jobs, while battling a bad cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Just then, the fire alarm rang, meaning the ghostbusters had a job to do.  
While Egon went back to the bedroom to go lay down, Peter, Winston and Ray slide down the fire polo to the main level and met with Jeanie at her desk.  
"Morning fellas.  
You've got a job in the garment distric, said Jeanie, as she handed the address to Winston, then spoke, Where's Egon?"  
"He's not feeling to well this morning, so we told him to take it easy and rest," Ray answered.  
"Maybe it was something he ate," crackled Peter.  
"Peter!" Ray and Winston shouted at the same time as the three ghostbusters climbed into Ecto1 and drove out of the firehouse.  
After they left, Jeanie went back to typing on her computer, but for some reason, she couldn't seem to consitrate.  
Usually if Peter says something, she'll just brush it off, or in most cases give him his come-uppens.  
This time however, it was different.  
The joke really hit Jeanie, as she was starting to believe that Egon was sick due to her cooking.  
Jeanie had thought of checking on Egon, but the phone rang.  
It was another job for the ghostbusters, so Jeanie got in touch with them on their car phone.  
After hanging up, Jeanie left her desk, and went upstairs to check on Egon.

When she made it up to the bedroom, Jeanie knocked on the door.  
"Egon?  
Egon are you up?" she spoke.  
There was no answer.  
However, Jeanie soon heard something.  
Not a voice but a sound.  
A hacking sound to be exact.  
That was followed by another sound of a flushing toilet, as both noises were coming from the bathroom.  
Just then, the bathroom door opened and there stood Egon.  
Dressed in only a white short sleeved T-shirt, black plaid boxer shorts and grey socks.  
"Jeanie?!" said Egon as he hurried into the bedroom.  
"Egon, is that you?  
I've never seen this side of you before," said Jeanie.  
Egon, who's face was now flushed with embarassment quickly placed his dark blue bathrobe on over his underwear and said, "Jeanie, I can explain."  
"Are you OK?" was all she asked.  
"I wasn't feeling to well last night, so the guys told me to take it easy, so I went to lie down.  
But I suddenly got very hot and just stripped off my clothes and suddenly.."  
Egon couldn't say another word other than, "Excuse me," as he covered his mouth raced back into the bathroom and made the same hacking sounds as he did a few moments earlier, followed by the flushing sound of a toilet.  
When he returned to the bedroom, Egon was clutching his side, as the pain return.  
It seemed to be at it's worst as Egon nearly keened over entering the bedroom.  
Jeanie helped him to the bed and had Egon sit up straight, despite the pain.  
She then raced into the bathroom, came back into the bedroom seconds later with a themomator, and placed it under Egon's tongue.  
When she remove the themomator from his mouth, Jeanie read it.  
"104 degrees.  
That settles it.  
Egon, get dress, I'm taking you to the hospital," she said.  
"Jeanie, I'm fine.  
It might just be a bug," said Egon.  
"This seems to serious to be a bug.  
Let's get moving!  
I'll wait for you outside the door."  
"Well, OK.  
I'll go, just to be on the safe side, but I can assure you Jeanie, it's just a stomach flu."

Jeanie waited outside the door for Egon, who emerged a few moments later, fully and neatly dressed, despite his pain.  
After helping him down the stairs, Jeanie wrote a quick note to the fellow ghostbusters that she had taken Egon to Langston Memorial Hospital and to meet them there.  
Before leaving the firehouse, Jeanie handed Egon, who's pain had worsen a paper bag, in case he was going to be sick again, and she hailed a taxi, which took them to the hospital.

A short time, Ecto1 pulled into the firehouse.  
"Jeanie, Egon, we're back," Winston called out as he climbed out of the driver's seat.  
"Hell-o, anyone here?" Peter called out.  
Ray then spotted something on Jeanie's desk.  
"Peter! Winston!  
Come here!" Ray called out.  
As he and Peter met their fellow ghostbuster at the desk, Winston asked, "What is it Ray."  
"I found this," said Ray, as he showed the note and read it.  
Fellas,  
Egon's very ill.  
Took him to the hospital to get check out  
Please meet us at Langston Memorial  
As soon as possible  
Jeanie  
The team then raced back to the car, jumped inside, and drove to the hospital.

When the ghostbusters reached the hospital, they rushed in through the doors and made their way to the admitting desk.  
"Good afternoon gentlemen.  
How may I help you?" asked the admitting nurse, who was a woman in her late 40's.  
"Yes, we're looking for Dr. Egon Spengler.  
We believe he's here," Ray answered.  
The nurse looked over the paper work on the desk, looked back at the ghostbusters and answered," Yes Dr. Spengler was brought here about almost a half hour ago."  
"What was wrong with him?" asked Peter.  
"Several abdominal pain, fever and vomiting.  
The doctors are with him right now.  
A very concerned woman brought him in.  
Why don't you take a seat.  
I'll page someone for you."  
"Thank you," said Winston, as he and the other ghostbusters went to sit down, only to meet up with an overly nervous Jeanie.  
"Fellas, thank god you're here!  
Egon's very sick and it's all my fault," she bawled into a tissue.  
"Jeanie calm down," said Ray, as he took gently placed he hands on her shoulders.  
"What happened?" asked Peter.  
Jeanie managed to get her crying under control and said, "While you guys we're at your job, I went to check on Egon.  
He was throwing up, had a fever and a very sharp pain.  
So I took him to the hospital and I was with him during his examination, but they kicked me out to prep him for surgery.  
The rest is all a blur."  
Jeanie started crying again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Winston helped Jeanie into a seat, sat down next to her and asked," Take it easy Jeanie, Egon's going to be OK."  
He then took a tissue out of his flightsuit and gave it to her.  
"Thank you Winston," Jeanie choked between sobs.  
As she tabbed her eyes, Ray sat on the other side next to her and asked, "Jeanie, why do you think it's your fault Egon's here?"  
"It was my cooking.  
Dr. Venkman mentioned it was something he ate," Jeanie sobbed again.  
Winston and Ray turned with a glare to Peter, who said with a sheepish grin, "I was joking."  
The comment didn't help him one bit.  
"He kept clutching his stomach in the cab ride," Jeanie choked.  
Just then, a thought came to Winston.  
"Jeanie, your cooking didn't make Egon sick.  
We think it was something else," he said.  
"What do you mean?"  
Well, he said he was having pain in his side earlier in the day yesterday, before you saw him."  
"Come to think of it you're right.  
He had the pain on his side when he was helping me clean up after dinner.  
If Egon had gotten food poisoning from what I cooked, it wouldn't had hit him right away, more like 24 hours later."  
Jeanie felt slightly better, but was still very concerned about Egon.

Just then, a familiar person dressed in scrubs met with the ghostbusters and Jeanie.  
It was Dr. Katzenberg, who had treated the team for illnesses and injuries on numerous occasions.  
"Good afternoon ghostbusters, nice to see you Ms. Melmitz, he said, Egon just came out of surgery and it went very successful."  
The doctor turned to Jeanie and said, "Jeanie, I'm glad you brought him in just in time.  
If you waited any longer, his appendix would had erupted, causing serious harm to his body."  
"His appendix burst?" asked Ray.  
"It nearly did.  
He opened him up just in time."  
"So is Egon going to be OK?" sniffled Jeanie.  
"He's in stable condition, and doing well.  
Once we move him from the recovery room into his own, you can visit him.  
I'll come back later to let you know."  
"Thank you Doctor," said Ray.  
"We really appreciate it," Winston added.  
After Dr. Katzenberg left, Jeanie, Ray and Winston all turned to Peter.  
"What?" Peter asked.  
"Peter, I believe you owe Jeanie an apology for putting her on a guilt trip," Winston answered.  
"And thank her for saving Egon's life," Ray added.  
"Jeanie, I owe you a debt of thanks and a thousand apologies.  
You really came through today for Egon.  
If it wasn't for your quick thinking, who know what would had happened to him," said Peter.  
"That's OK Dr. Venkman," said Jeanie.  
"Is there anything I can do for you.  
"You can get me a cup of coffee."  
"Sure thing.  
Anybody else want one?" Peter asked.  
"Yes please," said Winston.  
"Same here," added Ray.  
"Four cups of coffee coming up."  
Peter then headed to the café to get the coffee.  
While Peter went to get the coffee Ray called Jenny, and Winston got in touch with Grace to let them know what was going on, and when he returned with the coffee, Peter gave a call to Dana, letting her know what happened.

About an hour or so later, Dr. Katzenberg met Jeanie and the three ghostbusters to let them know Egon was out of recovery and now in a private room.  
"Can we see him now?" asked Jeanie.  
"Yes, but only one visitor at a time and not too long, Egon needs his rest," Dr. Katzenberg pointed out as he lead the four to Egon's room.  
Ray, Winston and Peter let Jeanie go see him first.  
As she quietly entered the room, Jeanie walked up to Egon, who was lying in bed and appeared to be sleeping.  
She carefully touched his arm, not to disturbe the IV that was attached to him.  
"Egon," Jeanie whispered.  
Egon blinked his eyes, until they were opened, despite not having his glasses on, stirred his head, and spoke in a horse voice, "Jeanie, is that you?"  
"Yes, how are you?" Jeanie asked.  
"Sore," Egon answered, but to a window and not to Jeanie's face.  
Jeanie herself just giggled as Egon was indeed blind without his glasses.  
"Hang on a minute," said Jeanie, going through the bag of Egon's poessions that was given to her before his operation.  
Thankfully, the glasses were on top of the bag in a small case, and Jeanie gingerly placed them on his face.  
Egon then turned to Jeanie and said, "Thank you, that's better.  
Anyway, I'm slightly sore, but feeling a lot better than I was earlier."  
"Dr. Katzenberg said it was a good thing I brought you here, otherwise your appendix could had burst and made you sicker."  
"I kind of knew it was my appendix."  
"Egon, why didn't you say anything?"  
"I was hoping it really was a pulled muscle and not my appendix and it would heal.  
I'm not really a fan of hospitals."  
I could tell when I was in the examining room with you did look very uncomfortable."  
"The truth was, I was kind of scared.  
Scared of not knowing what was going on, scared to be surround by all those doctors.  
It brought me back to when I was a child."  
"What happened to you?"  
I was 5 years old, just standing in the front yards with Elon my twin brother, when this dog came out of nowhere from a few houses down the street and started coming to me.  
I didn't do anything to make the dog come at me, I wasn't even anywhere near it.  
But I ran, I fell and the dog bit my arm.  
I just remember lying on the road and screaming for my mother.  
She wasn't around so a neighbor took me to the doctor.  
He was not what you call very compassionate in his work.  
He gave him a rabies shot to be on the safe side and told me to take it like a man and stop whining.  
Needless to say, my parents felt the same way about the incident, in fact I was punished for leaving the front of the house and provoking the dog, even though I didn't do anything." 


	5. Chapter 5

Egon felt his eyes get watery after telling the story, but managed to stop himself by taking a few deep breaths.  
"Egon are you OK?" Jeanie asked.  
"I'm fine, it's just my insession is very rather sensitive," Egon answered.  
Despite his pain, Egon managed to get himself up.  
Though Jeanie offered a hand, Egon assured her that he had it.  
"I'm very sorry that happened to you Egon," said Jeanie, as she took his hand.  
"Don't feel sorry, it's all in the past now," said Egon.  
"Well, I'm going to let the guys see you.  
"I'll come back later on."  
Jeanie placed the bag of Egon's clothing and other items on a chair.  
"Jeanie, can I ask you a person question?" Egon asked.  
"I guess, what is it?" Jeanie asked.  
"We're you in the room with me, when the doctors had to strip me for the surgery?"  
"Yes, but I looked away."  
"Honestly?"  
"Well, I did see a side view of you left butt cheek as they placed you on the gurney."  
Egon's face turned a shade of red.  
"Don't worry I won't tell.  
You get your rest now and do what the doctors tell you to do OK."  
"I will."  
Jeanie then kissed Egon's forehead and headed for the door.  
As she was about to leave, Egon called to her.  
"Jeanie," he said.  
"Yes, she answered.  
"Thank you for saving my life."  
"You're welcome."  
After Jeanie left, Ray visited Egon, followed by Winston and then Peter.

The next day, Egon was feeling well enough to have longer visits with not just Jeanie and his fellow ghostbusters but other people who came to see him.  
Dana and Oscar stopped by in the morning with a card ,a plant and a balloon that Oscar picked out, with a little help from Peter, Jenny popped over in the afternoon during her break at the shop with a card as well, and Grace came by with Christopher and Jessica, who had home-made get well cards for him.  
Through out the day, Ray, Winston, Peter and Jeanie, who had given him a large sized Get Well card, and a small stuffed bear took turns staying with Egon, who in returned was touched, not just by the cards and gifts but how much everyone who came to see him and wanted him to get better.

Four days after the operation, Dr. Katzenberg appeared in the room with good news that Egon was well enough to be discharged from the hospital, as long as he rested, which meant no ghostbusting until he comes back to see the doctor in a week in an half for a post-surgery check-up, and not to do anything that could cause stress or to open the stitches.  
"I promise doctor," said Egon.  
Before they left, the ghostbusters paid a quick surprise visit to the patients in the pediatric ward, who were completely over the moon to see the team, at the suggestion of Egon, who wanted to do something for the hospital staff, in return for taking care of him during his stay.  
While Peter, Ray, and Winston, who dressed in their flightsuits showed off some the equipment and explained how it worked, Egon, who was dressed in his regular clothes, as getting into his uniform would had been difficult for him explained to the kids why he was in the hospital himself, and taught the kids, not only was it OK to be a little scared of staying at a hospital, but told them that the doctors and nurses are here to make them well.  
After the visit ended, the kids, doctors and nurses thanked the ghostbusters for coming by and to visit again, which they promised they would.  
The team then left the hospital with Egon, who was in a wheelchair, until they were out of the building.

When the four ghostbusters arrived back at the firehouse, Ray and Winston helped Egon out of the car.  
And to his surprise, he met Dana, Oscar, Jenny, Grace, Christopher and Jessica who along with Jeanie stood by her desk with a large home-made welcome home banner behind them.  
Egon smiled his biggest smile.  
He once again felt his eyes get watery by the wonderful gesture from the people who cared about him.  
"Thank you," he spoke in a near whisper.  
That night, everyone had a wonderful meal of Chinese take-out, including Egon, who had soup and rice, which were the easiest items on his stomach, and was able to enjoy a small slice of cake, chocolate of course that Dana had brought over.  
At the end of the evening, Egon began to feel a bit tired due to the medicine he had taken.  
The rest of the ghostbusters and everyone agreed to call it a night as well, especially Grace and the kids.  
After all, it was a school night.  
Not to mention Oscar had fallen asleep in Dana's arms.  
Egon thanked everyone for coming over, the get well wishes and the wonderful job they did on the banner.  
Before leaving, Grace told the team that she, Christopher and Jessica will come back to visit at the end of the week, while Jenny planned on coming by the following evening after work, and Dana and Oscar will as well.  
Of course, Jeanie will be in tomorrow and she will keep an eye on him, making sure he doesn't do anything stressful and make sure he's following the doctor's orders.  
Winston drove Jenny, Grace and the kids, while Ray rode shot gun, Peter called a cab for Dana, Oscar and Jeanie.  
Dana of course gave a good night kiss to Peter as Jeanie did with Egon, but on the left side of his face rather on the lips.  
Although he offered to help clean up from dinner, Peter told Egon he'll handle it as he was told just to take it easy.  
Peter had just put the last of the dishes away, as Ray and Winston returned.  
When the three of them went into the bedroom, much to their surprise, they found Egon fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Egon woke up, took a shower, being carefully of his insession, and got dressed.  
However, not in one his regular three piece grey suits, but in lose fitting clothes, consisting of baggy jeans, a black T-shirt, a grey and black plaid shirt that he wore open like a jacket and black laced up boots.  
"Casual Friday on Tuesday uh Spengler," Peter laughed as the four ghostbusters had breakfast.  
"These are the only non-constraining clothes I have.  
I don't want to wear anything that can rub against the surgical area," Egon pointed out.  
"Now you do remember you can't go busting with us, until the doctor tells you can," Winston pointed out.  
"I remember.  
I have paper work to catch up on anyway."  
Just then, the fire alarm rang.  
"Speaking of which.  
We'll see you later Egon."  
The three ghostbusters slid down the pole, got the information where the job was located from Jeanie, jumped into Ecto1 and headed out on the case.

Shorty after Ray, Peter and Winston left, Jeanie went upstairs to check on Egon, finding him lying upright on the couch in the lab.  
"Good morning," Jeanie called to him.  
Egon looked up hearing her voice and answered back, "Morning Jeanie.  
She walked into the lab, went up to the couch and asked, "How are you feeling today?"  
"Not quite 100%, but getting close to it," Egon answered.  
"Glad to hear.  
Is there anything I can do for you or get you?"  
"No thank you, I'm fine."  
"OK, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.  
"I know.  
And thank you again, not just for last night, but once again saving my life."  
"You're very welcome Egon," Jeanie, who now couldn't help but notice a look upon Egon's face.  
"Are you OK?  
Are you in any pain?" Jeanie asked.  
"I was just thinking about something," Egon replied.  
"About what?"  
"It was something I wanted to say to you before I had my surgery."  
"What was it?"  
"Never mind, it was nothing."  
A look of curiosity came onto Jeanie's face.  
"What did you wanted to say to me?" she asked.  
"As I said, it was nothing.  
I'm sorry I brought it up," said Egon.  
"Now this is going to bother me.  
Why can't you tell me?"  
Because I'm not sure how you will react when I say it."  
"Well, then tell me what it is and I'll see."  
"Jeanie, let's just drop it."  
"No, I want to know."

Jeanie then took a hold of Egon's ankles wrapping her hand around his jean cuffs and stocking feet, (he had taken his boots off, before lying on the couch.)  
"Spill it, or I'll tickle it out of you," she said, leaning her fingers close to his feet.  
This caught Egon's attention instantly as his eyes opened wide.  
"At the risk of not wanting to pop open my stitches from extensive laughter, I will tell you," said Egon, who dodged a bullet.  
It was bad enough that he was incurably ticklish on the feet for a grown man, but now that the team found out after spraining his ankle on a job, on a few occasions, his fellow ghostbusters (mostly Peter) would poke fun at him for it.  
Egon sat himself up closer to Jeanie, took her hand, and began to speak.  
"After I was wheeled into the operating room, and as the doctor was putting the anesthetic mask on my face to make me sleep, all I thought about was you."  
"Me?"  
"Jeanie, I've never been able to express myself more than being with you.  
You brought out this new side of me."  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"Yes.  
Jeanie...I"  
"You what Egon"  
"I..love you."  
Jeanie almost fell over from what she heard.  
"You love me?"  
"I love you Jeanie.  
I love you and I care about you."  
"Egon, I've been secretly waiting to hear and say those words to you for a long time, ever since we met.  
I do care about you and I do love you with all of my heart."

Suddenly, Egon's eyes got watery.  
He took off his glasses and started to cry.  
"Egon, what's the matter?" Jeanie asked.  
"I have never said to those to words to anybody and no one has ever said them to me before," Egon answered through his sobs.  
"Not even your own family?"  
"No.  
That's why I never have been able to express any emotions.  
Since that incent as a child, I figured nobody cared what happened to me and I became the way I was, until I met Peter, Ray, Winston, and of course you."  
Jeanie leaned closer to Egon, and wiped the tears off his face with her fingers.  
"You know, people just think of me as this "robot" or machine with no feelings, but I'm human," Egon choked.  
"Egon, that took a lot of courage to say those words, after what you went through in your childhood," said Jeanie.  
"You don't think I'm so weirdo for breaking down like this."  
"Not at all."  
Jeanie got Egon a tissue to wipe his eyes and blow his nose, to which he thanked her for.

After drying his eyes, Egon excused himself to splash water on his face at the sink, dried his face with a towel, placed his glasses back on and sat down next to Jeanie.  
"Sorry about that," he spoke.  
"That's OK.  
You're only human," said Jeanie, placing her hand on his.  
"Feels good to hear that."  
Egon smiled at Jeanie, who smiled back.  
"Egon, what I said was true that I do love you."  
"As were mine.  
You mean everything to me Jeanie, and I'm sorry I never told you sooner.  
I knew nothing then about love, feelings and emotions until now."  
"How do you feel?"  
I feel wonderful.  
For the first time ever I feel wonderful."  
"Will it be OK for me to hug you?"  
"Of course."  
Being careful of his stiches, Jeanie wrapped herself around Egon, who wrapped his own arms around her.  
The two then shared a kiss.

Jeanie and Egon were unaware that Ray, Winston and Peter returned to the firehouse, looking for them.  
As the three ghostbusters opened the door of the lab, they found their team member and receptionist, sharing a moment together.  
While they weren't kissing anymore, Jeanie and Egon just sat on the couch, holding each other.  
Ray, Winston and Peter knew that this was not their place to be and left.  
As they held each other, Jeanie, with her head on Egon's chest smiled, as he himself smiled his biggest smile as well.  
It took Egon a long time in his life to feel for the first time a feeling that almost everyone knew how to feel  
Happy.  
For the first time in his life, Egon felt happy.

The End


End file.
